Summaries
by Violetnightowl
Summary: Basically if you haven't been able to read all of my stories, their summary will be posted here. It's told in Athena's POV for each story. I'm going to try to get the summaries as short as I can, but get everything that is needed to know in the summary. Enjoy! :)
1. The New Girl, from Earth

Hey, everyone! So...you are all my readers, huh? Well, Violet let me take over her computer and now I get to summarize everything that's happened to me! Yeah!

 **No I didn't! You just took over my account!**

Shut up, Violet. Everyone is here to listen to me!

 **This is my** **account! Get off!**

Nevah! Muh ha ha ha...

 **You scare me.**

Then I'm doin' my job.

 **You don't have a job!**

Yes I do. It's to scare everyone. Just ask the _Ghost_ crew.

 **Fine, Athena. You won. You get to tell the story. On MY account! Grrrr...**

Yes! Finally! I get to tell MY story!

Let's start from the beginning:

So, I'm Abigail Foster, technically speaking. I was brought up in the foster system through various foster homes in many states. I went through the system ever since my parents left me on the streets of Cleveland, Ohio. I was back in Cleveland when my life all changed. I accidently discovered my Force-abilities during a fight I had gotten into at school. I was chased out of the city by police where I found the _Ghost_ crew in a corn field after they landed there since Jupiter damaged the ship. They allowed me to stay after Ezra found me in a crate I hid myself in I made up the name Athena and they went with it. That night, I had a nightmare of me being accused of being a witch and this man approached me before I woke up. The next morning, we were about to take off and head back to the fleet when the FBI found the ship. There was this whole big fight (BTW, I was awesome at fighting the agents) I used the Force and accidently controlled the Forces of nature. I got injured severely and the crew took me back to the fleet where I was healed (due to my awesome powers) and Ahsoka took me in as her Padawan. It was also discovered I had a red triangle on the back of my neck, but it was no big deal at the time. That night, I accidently activated Kanan's holocron and it played a video to Ezra, Kanan and me of my mom having to abandon me and saying that Caleb Dume was my brother and my name is actually Syla Dume. We figured out that we were siblings and told the others.

Later that day, Ezra, Kanan, Ahsoka and I were meditating when a bounty hunter had docked onto the command ship where we were. The man I had saw in my nightmare earlier then came aboard and kidnapped Kanan and me. We learned his name was Jalo Hikra. He wasn't an Inquisitor, but was a Dark Side Force-user. After Jalo brought us to Earth to be auctioned off, I got us freed for a moment and the United States government took custody of Kanan and me. They had Kanan at gun-point, so I didn't resist. Then the United States government brought us to a government base called Area 51. We broke out and went to a town called Las , I got some money from singing and we bought some clothes. After we got a bag and clothes, I called a favor from an ex-boyfriend Sneaks and got us a car, some water, and fuel.

I drove the car for a few hours across the Mexican border, that's when Kanan and I started to argue over my music choice. When I got tired, I let Kanan drive for a while after I told him the basics of driving. After an hour, he didn't understand the directions my phone was giving so he tried to wake me up and almost hit a truck. I then drove. The next morning we went to a restaurant called McDonald's and a guy thought Kanan was abducting me, so a worker tackled him and as soon as I explained everything the worker gave us a free meal

After I filled up the car with fuel, Kanan drove for a while and I fell heard a thump and woke up and we checked out the car to see what the problem was. It turned out to be a bat. It attacked Kanan and I tried to hit it with a stick, but I only hit Kanan in the stomach. It bit Kanan on the hand and he was finally able to get it off him. I drove for a while and in the morning we went to a market and got some food and sombreros and some stuff for Kanan's hand. Our car broke down after a few hours and we had to walk to the nearest town.I wasn't over heating like Kanan was, so I held his hand so he'd cool off. Once we reached the town, I felt really cold and my hair and eyes were changing colors.I had a feeling that it had something to do with me being able to control nature.

But anyways,we met this girl named Rae on a bus and she took us to her little had to get into some costumes so we'd blend in so we could get to the car Rae offered us. Once we passed through the celebration in the town, we got to a car and Kanan drove because we didn't want to attract attention with a kid driving. Kanan just used the hand that wasn't bitten. Once Kanan got tired, I drove for a while. Kanan woke up we went to get fuel, but we didn't have enough money. Kanan and I lost Rae in the crowd while we were going out to earn some money. Him and I had a big fight. I tried to storm off and he grabbed my arm. It caused his hand to get burned and his old bite mark to start bleeding again. I went back to the car and Kanan found Rae, and Rae had apparently snuck off and got us some money to pay for fuel. We got fuel and I soon revealed my hand had changed colors after I had harmed Kanan. It turned to the color of coal with blood red stripes stretching like veins ran across my hand. We went to another restaurant and Rae had revealed to me, on accident, that she was Force-sensitive when she used the Force. She explained to Kanan and me that she was Jalo's former apprentice and that her using the Force caused Jalo to know where we were. She also showed us that she had purple lightsabers.

Jalo found us when we were driving and Kanan and Rae fought him on the roof of the car. I Force-jumped onto the ship he was chasing us with and he followed me. I got knocked unconscious when Jalo hit me and Rae and Kanan couldn't get off of the car because it spun out of control. I didn't know what happened but then I had a dream. It was of my mother Cyla Dume. She was a Force-ghost and was able to change from an owl to a human. She warned me that staying on Earth for so long was making evil grow inside me and how I'm immune to Earth's peculiar Force ways. She also told that no evil is stronger than hope. I woke up and I saw that Rae and Kanan were fighting Jalo on the roof of the ship. I tried to find the lift gate on the ship so I could take the ship over, but then Jalo cornered me and I jumped off the ship in mid-flight and I broke my wrist and leg.

I thankfully had Kanan's com in my pocket and I contacted the crew. As I was waiting for them in the desert, I had some flashbacks of my some of my abusive foster families. One throwing me in a river and another foster mom committing suicide. I waited...and waited...and waited for the others to come.

* * *

And that's it for the story "The New Girl, from Earth" ! It was left at cliff-hanger by Violet; so you can't blame me!

Bye! :)

~Specter 7 out


	2. Family by Heart

Hey, everyone! It's me! Athena! I'm going to summarize Violet's stupidly long story "Family by Heart"(which, BTW, didn't the description at all). So, let's get into it!

So, the _Ghost_ crew (finally) found me in the desert in Mexico and carried me into the ship since my leg was broken. Against my protests, Hera flew the ship off for the fact the authorities were probably on their way and Kanan and Rae might've already left Earth. Unknowingly to me at the time, Rae and Kanan had taken over Jalo's ship after Rae had Force-pushed him off the ship. They flew the ship back to the fleet and we reunited. I had to convince Kanan to get his burned hand fixed while I was getting my casts on my wrist and leg. I finally annoyed Ahsoka enough so she would allow me to use crutches to get around. I later learned that Ezra had apparently developed a crush on me, which I was fairly shocked at and repulsed at. Kanan felt very strong about how Ezra shouldn't be near me. Not too long later, Ahsoka told me of news that my my mother Cyla Dume was a former Jedi that quit during the Clone Wars. She also told that my father may have still been alive and on Earth, but no one was sure where on Earth he was. A while later, I got to go on my first mission for the rebels. I acted as the decoy as I still had my injuries and couldn't do much. I had to stun the Stormtroopers I got away from the door with a blaster (which I was very against due to my fear of guns). The mission turned out to be a trap and the rebels fled, leaving me in the rain to wait again for them to get me. After a good long time, they finally found me and we headed back to the ship.

The next day, I woke up surrounded by ice and my eyes turned colors as well as my hair and skin and my broken wrist and leg healed and I got my casts off. That day, we learned that Rae actually had turned on Jalo in the past as she was his apprentice and turned to the light and was trained by Luminara Unduli until she was captured and killed. We all later went to a market where Zeb and me were confronted by the Inquisitors where I accidentally revealed my nature powers while I fought the Inquisitors. Rae,Ezra, and Kanan came in and helped and we all left and returned to the fleet. Because of this, the Empire got very interested in me and put a large bounty on me.I continued my Jedi training with the instruction of Ahsoka and Kanan. Rae and I even got armor and uniforms as we grew into the rebel family. As my training grew, I was able to see a vision of my parents and got to hear my father's voice for the first time, but I didn't get to see his face.

The _Ghost_ crew and I were on an op to trade some stuff with Vizago when the Empire showed up. Our shields were damaged and the TIEs continued to attack. I created a shield around the ship and Chopper fixed the hyperdrive so we could get out of there. I once again changed my appearance to an icy look as I didn't know how to completely control my powers so they didn't control me. We had to go to Tatooine to get the ice melted off the ship. There, Rae discovered that she had skipped an entire year when she headed to Earth and passed through a black hole. I tried to use my nature powers to use fire to melt the ice; I ended up catching myself on fire and my appearance changed again. Later, Ezra and I had to go into town and buy some supplies. Ezra had accidentally lost the credits and we got some credits from a man named Ben. We multiplied the credits by me fighting for money and using that money to enter the fight. Kanan and I got in this huge argument after he found out that I fought and I ended up breaking some of his ribs and he broke my nose on accident. Kanan and I made up a little whiles after. But, unknowingly to me at the time, Kanan had a nightmare of him having to fight a Dark Side me just before we really made up.

Still being on Tatooine as we still had to fix some damages on the ship, I was watching the suns set when I felt something odd. Kanan followed me against his advice and we found this weird underground temple. There, I had a couple visions and I talked to Yoda and I was given a rainbow kyber crystal. Kanan had apparently been told by a voice that I was to be the new Keeper (formerly known as Father of the Ones) and that I was to go to where water once split a republic and a bridge leads to a new world. Kanan and I went back to the ship and we all went back to the fleet where Kanan and I went to the med bay for my broken nose and his broken ribs. I showed Ahsoka my kyber crystal and she explained to me that it would change colors based on my mood...I guess just like my appearance when I change powers.

A while later, the _Ghost_ crew and I went to beach where I accidentally healed my broken nose and used my nature powers to control water. This also changed my appearance again. There, the ocean made an odd pattern in front of me, showing the Gateway Arch that was in St. Louis, Missouri. I figured out that this is where that voice was talking about.

Later that day, we were assigned to go on a mission to retrieve a nuclear weapon from Kamino that the Empire had. There, we saw that the missile had the American symbol on it. Ezra and I later had to fight off some Stormtroopers lead by Agent Kallus while the others got the weapon on the rebel ship. We had defeated the Stormtroopers and I had Kallus at the end of a blaster. But I didn't shoot. The Imperial forces fled just before the small explosives Sabine set went off. Ezra and I were caught in these and I was injured and unconscious. Ezra brought me to the surface after he gave me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. We were saved by the rebels and taken back to the fleet with the others. The rebellion had a celebration that the entire crew attended. There, Ahsoka invited me to transfer from the Ghost crew to work with her. I accepted.

The next day, Ahsoka and I went on a retrieval mission on a Star Destroyer where we confronted the Inquisitors. I used my ice powers, changing my appearance again. Ahsoka and I escaped and came back to the fleet. I later had to tell of any information I knew about the nuclear weapon we had retrieved before that came from Earth. Commander Sato then gave the _Ghost_ crew a mission for the next day to meet up with a contact. I got to go on the mission and it turned out the contact was an old friend of Kanan's and my own parents. He gave us our mom's old holocron and he told Kanan of his birthday was that holocron proved to be unopenable by anyone once we got back to the fleet. We did have a birthday party on the _Ghost_ for Kanan;but it didn't turn out so well. The cake caught on fire and I used my fire powers to control the flame, again changing my appearance. I later was choked by an invisible force. I realized that it was the Son as he had clued me in. He told me that I would be visited by the Father, himself, and Daughter so they could train me to defeat Abeloth as she was slowly escaping. He left and I told Kanan and Ahsoka.

That night, Daughter had trained me in my dreams on the basics of healing minor injuries. She also explained who Abeloth was and how she could escape her prison and destroy the entire universe if I didn't battle her. Apparently my body temporarily died and the rebels found me, and thought I was dead. I woke up and explained to Ahsoka and Kanan what happened and we all decided to keep me being the new Keeper a secret and saying that me being pronounced dead was just a glitch in the equipment. I healed Kanan's broken ribs to show the two what I learned. They both later told me that I was to not use any of my nature powers so the Empire wouldn't be so interested in capturing me.

The next night, I was visited by Father in my dream where he showed me how to use multiple nature powers without tipping to just one so I could control my powers so they wouldn't control me. When I woke up, the crew was assigned to go to Lothal to take down the new, advanced, Walker during the Empire day parade in a few days. Ahsoka let me go while she stayed with the rebellion to further inform us from there as the rebellion got more info. The first day there, I went with Zeb and Kanan to search the area for Stormtroopers. I got scared by a Lothcat since I'd never seen one in real life and I got separated from them and I ended up finding Hera and Ezra. After we assessed the amount of Stormtroopers, the entire crew met at Old Jho's Pit Stop where we ate. Jho mentioned my bounty and Rae's. We found out that Rae had a very high bounty because she was once an Inquisitor in training. We didn't touch upon that subject again.

Later, Hera let us all explore Capital City for a little bit on our owns. Ezra showed me around the town and even to his old tower where he gave me some things to help me build my lightsaber. When we were walking back to the ship, I blushed and got embarrassed since I didn't want Ezra to think I had a crush on him. I got made at him when he was implying that I was liking him back and I ran back to the ship without him. Ezra walked back to the ship after a while. That night, training with Son was absolute torture as I had only my thoughts as my thoughts nearly drove me insane until I woke up.

The next day, I did some lightsaber training with Kanan,Rae and Ezra. I didn't do too well... .I later heard that Kanan had saw a convor, or better known as an owl, when he went into Capital City. I later woke up in the middle of the night after Daughter's training right after a convor acted very friendly. I told Kanan of how owls signal death, either of a person or an era.

The next day, I learned how to ride a speeder bike from Hera and Kanan. I saw an owl that reminded me of the owl I was that formed into my mother, Cyla Dume. Hera told me that she knew how I felt as she had lost her mother at an early age night, unknowingly to me at the time, Rae had a nightmare that she had turned back to the Dark side and killed the entire crew as she was once again Jalo's apprentice.

I woke up to learn that I had come down with a bad case of the Lothal chills the next day. I reluctantly had to miss out on lightsaber training as Hera attempted to give me medicine (it didn't work out too well for her). Later, Kanan took care of me for a minute and I held his hand and his conscious and my own transported to my realm I made, just like the Ones. I told him there, as I wasn't sick while I was there, that I learned how to summon my own realm by will. That night, I was trained by Son where I was chased by a demon and I went under immense pain. I killed the demon and woke up.

When I woke up, Cyla's holocron was seen hovering and glowing as I shared Kanan's cabin. I woke Kanan up and we activated the holocron by getting out the bracelet Cyla had left me. It played a video of our parents and an infant Kanan. The baby Caleb had activated the holocron and our parents came across the dreadful realization he'd have to be given to the Jedi Order.

The next day, I had to once again suffer the Lothal chills as they had not left. I once again had training with Daughter, ut I didn't do much that day other than be sick. Daughter helped me by healing me of the Lothal chills so I didn't have them the next morning.

It was Empire the next morning when Kanan found me practicing with my newly built saberstaff in the Lotalian fields. I told the others about my lightsaber completion later. When we went into town, I was assigned to throw the fireworks with Sabine while Zeb was to help Kanan hijak the Walker. Ezra later confronted me while I was waiting for my signal to get in position. We were talking when he kissed me, unknowingly to me at the time he did this to conceal my face from passing Stormtroopers. I ran off and dropped my com in the process. I got drowsy as Father was trying to get me to go into training during my sleep. I stumbled onto some crates of the Empire's filled with Earth guns. I was spotted by a Stormtrooper and I passed out.

While I was passed out, Rae went out searching for me and Ezra took over her position. She saw the Stormtroopers taking me into custody and she fought them. She sneezed and was shot as her guard was down. They left her for dead. Sabine found her shortly after and took her to the ship right after Kanan jumped out of the Walker and it exploded in the fields of Lothal. The entire crew got onto the _Phantom_ and they were forced to leave or Rae would've died.

And that's it for "Family by Heart"! Again, left off at a cliff-hanger. I know...annoying isn't it?

Until next time! Specter 7 out~


	3. Battle for Earth

Hey y'all, it's me; Athena Jarrus. I'm gonna summarize the final book in the trilogy of Violetnightowl's stories following my life.

After I was taken prisoner by the Empire, it was a few weeks into my imprisonment and it was not realized that I was a Jedi Padawan. I was kept in a prison on Lothal where I was nearly driven mad and I was starved for what seemed forever. The Ones, Father, Son, and Daughter still visited me in my sleep and even began talking to me like they were voices inside my head. One day, Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister visited the prison I was at and recognized me. I fought back a little with my lightsaber I had kept hidden all that time I was captive, but I was too weak from starvation and was captured once again.

The Inquisitors took me to Vader on Lola Sayu. On Lola Sayu, there was an old citadel from the Clone Wars that was repurposed by the Empire to be the top-secret training facility for new Inquisitors. There was exactly 184 students at the facility if I excluded myself; the ages ranging from age 5 to about 19. I was left in the care of these Inquisitors-in-training, and under the rule of Venom. She was the highest of rank and age; she was the head cheese of the place. They took my clothes and probably burned them in the lava outside and they gave me a new uniform. My uniform was basically the same as the one Ahsoka wore in the Clone Wars except mine was the color of black with accents of red. They burned the Imperial symbol onto my back over my heart and gave me a red lightsaber. I also made a friend with a young, female natulon named Squirt. She helped me out by giving me a heads up on how the place ran. She was my only friend there as I stayed as a student for about a month or so. The very first day there, I got in a fight in the cafeteria when I sat at the wrong table. I fought with a full grown, male twi'lek and I won the fight and the admiration of the other students as they had witnessed I had some potential to be a killing machine.

At this time, my family back at the rebellion was very emotionally distressed. Rae had gotten better from her injuries, but she felt guilty for my capture. Kanan even denounced me as dead when Ahsoka had told the news that they were informed about me being transferred to Vader.

It was only a month into my training at Lola Sayu when an unspeakable, horrid, absolutely despicable act was done. I still have nightmares about it. I don't dare to tell anyone about it. For that part, I'm gonna have Violet explain it with the same summary she put at the end of the chapter it was written in.

 **After Athena refused to kill her sparring partner on Vader's orders, she is interrogated as Vader knows she won't ever turn to the Dark side like he wants. He interrogates her with an Imperial Interrogation droid and electrocutes her. She seems to have turned mad and reveals how she knows how he is Anakin Skywalker. She tells that there is nothing he can do to kill her and he is infuriated at her. She is so crazed, she seems to resist any pain from being Force-choked or electrocuted. Vader brings her to the class of Inquisitors where he orders them to kill her.** **Vader leaves as he is contacted by the Emperor and Athena snatches her saberstaff back from him. The class attacks her, but Athena then kills everyone of them as her Dark side self takes over. Her hair turning dark, her blades black, her skin purplish-grey with red vines all over her, and her eyes a bright red. The entire thing was a blur to Athena until all of the Inquisitor trainees were defeated. She snaps out of it when she realizes she had even killed her young friend, Squirt.** **She turns back to the Light side quickly with her appearance turning back to normal. She sobs as she realizes what she had done and cried until she couldn't cry anymore and she saw nothing.**

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room where I was treated. I woke up with no memory of the "incident" on Lola Sayu. An agent came to visit me and our conversation went like this:

"Then tell me what happened! Where am I?!" I demanded as I shouted at the doctor in front of me.

"You're back on Earth under the protection of the United States government," a deep voice answered.

I looked up and saw a man in a black suit and tie stand in the doorway. He had an American flag on his chest and a gun on his hip. He wore a comlink in his ear and his hair was black and shiny with a touch of grey. He had brown eyes and seemed to have no facial expression as he stood in the doorway.

"Staff, you are dismissed," the man told and the doctor in front of me soon left as well as the four or five nurses that had been aiding me. The door shut behind them and the man stood alone near the door.

I was on edge and clenched my fists, I questioned, "Why am I here? Who are you?"

"I am agent K8-T. You are now within the protection of the United States of America. We were able to retrieve you from Lola Sayu and bring you back for your mission."

"What the hello you talking about 'mission'? And why should I trust you? This government tried to kill me and my brother!"

"We had no intentions of kill you nor Caleb," K8-T assured as he walked over to me.

"Listen Katie, I don't know what you and this country is trying to pull. I saw the nuclear weapon the Empire had. It was from here. You guys are nothing but an Empire yourself in disguise if you're helping them."

"We had no affiliation with any weaponry trade with the Galactic Empire," the man said. "With your sudden turning to the Dark Side so severely, it has allowed Abeloth to slowly escape her prison."

"What do you know of her?"

The man grabbed a chair and sat next to me as I stayed on the medical bed.

"We know that she is a power above us and we have no control over. You are said to be the Keeper, isn't that right?"

I kept quiet.

"She had been getting stronger the past few months since you had discovered your powers and went on your little…'adventure' through Mexico. You turning to the Dark full-on for those few moments on Lola Sayu was the last breaking point for Abeloth to be able to release her minions on Earth. We believe she is waiting for New Years until she breaks out, " the man explained.

"Why New Years?"

"It is at midnight when there is a perfect balance between the old and the new year. This is when her prison, we believe, is the weakest."

"And you want me to make sure she doesn't get out?"

"Exactly. You are to go to St. Loui-"

Shaking my head, I interrupted, "I know where she's at."

"From this point on you have no further help from the government. You cannot fly on airplanes as we still have you Abigail Foster/ Syla Dume as a fugitive; though will not be pursued by authorities. If you somehow manage to get yourself in trouble with American authorities, you will immediately be released once we find out."

"Alright Katie, to get to St. Louis I'm gonna need to know where I am. Now, you've answered every question except for that," I said with an intimidating tone in my voice.

"You'll figure it out when you wake up," the man told.

And I was out like a light. I woke up to find myself in the middle of New York City in Times Square with some supplies in a book bag, plus only $500. I was soon told by a rude Santa Claus that it was Christmas Eve.

Back with my brother, he had a vision in his dream of me being at Lola Sayu. He described his dream to the others and Rae came to the conclusion that he saw that I was on Lola Sayu. She tells bitterly that she knows due to the fact that she was trained there for a while before she was Jalo's Apprentice. As they discuss that after I disobeyed Vader's orders to kill my opponent, I would've been killed on the spot. They then came to the conclusion that I must've been off planet due to the fact that they had not felt through the Force that I was dead. And the only way I could've been taken off planet is that Earth got ahold of me. The mission to save me is postponed as they didn't have any proof on the theory I was on Earth.

Later that day, Ahsoka, Rae, Ezra, and Kanan have a vision and see a small clip of me being in New York City. They soon come up with a plan and Rae, Kanan, and Ezra fly the _Phantom_ to Earth where they landed and hid the ship in the woods. They soon "borrowed" a car from a used car dealership near NYC and Kanan drove them into the city as it was then Christmas morning, December 25th. As they were in the city, their car broke down and they pushed it to a nearby mechanic shop.

I had spent the night at a nearby homeless shelter the night prior as I planned on getting a car the next fay, the Ones did not visit me in my sleep that night or any night from that point on I spent on Earth. But, I decided to go visit my late-foster mom's grave site that was located in NYC. She had killed herself on my ninth birthday by shooting herself in the head in front of me. While I sat in front of her grave, I was attacked by a monster. It was a demon that was basically a pure shadow. As I laid on the ground after it had thrown me to the ground, a red lightsaber was thrown right through the demon, killing it. This saber belonging to my old enemy, Jalo Hikra. He explained to me that he the reason he had tried to kill me and Kanan before was that we were the best hosts for Abeloth. He knew that I wasn't a host for her then if that shadow, who was her minion, as he saw I wasn't her host because it tried to kill me. He gave me some pizza as he saw I was starved. I ate and I noticed he started to mumble a song. I also noticed his eyes were no longer fully brown, but rather had some blue in them. He explained once I asked about the song he mumbled that it was a song that his Jedi Master sang to him when he was a Jedi Padawan before he left.

I then headed out on my own to find a car and I found myself at a mechanic's shop. I noticed a man with a glowing, teal bracelet on the other side of the shop and another man who was questioning him angrily where he got the bracelet. Both had scarves over their faces as the NYC winter air was bitter and cold. When the man with the glowing bracelet took off his scarf, the other man seemed to recognize him and took off his scarf. As I neared them, I could recognize both of them as my brother and my father. Ezra and Rae stood not that far from them. Kanan chased me down as I ran out of the shop in fear. He caught me and hugged me and so did Onthant. My father seemed so sorry about everything as he nearly cried while he hugged me. I explained to the group that I couldn't go back with them to the rebellion because of Abeloth, but I dared not mention that I was the Keeper. Kanan insisted that they then help as he didn't want to lose me again. This conversation is cut short as we noticed the shop that we had just left had caught on fire. When we got back, there was another demon of Abeloth's. It was a fire demon that I had to fight. Once I got the others out of the building, I fought fire with ice and won. After I defeated the demon, I searched through the rubble to find a green lightsaber left in a desk. I met up with the others and it was confirmed by Onthant that the lightsaber I had found was once my mother's. They decided to join me on my trip to fight Abeloth and Kanan would contact Hera with their com to tell her about what had happened.

Through the time that came the next morning, I had to fight several demons. One in particular was one that was a winged hog with razor sharp talons and teeth. We were still driving down the highway. I climbed on the roof where I was snatched by the demon and I stabbed it with my saberstaff that had the rainbow kyber crystal inside. Onthant caught me as he was still in the car and Rae was driving. Ezra and Kanan had slowed my fall down with the Force. The stopped the car and I got back in the car. I took off my hoodie as I sat in the back between Ezra and Kanan and they noticed my Imperial symbol. Kanan and I got into a fight after I didn't want to talk about it. We actually had to pull over the car and shout at each other outside of the car. It was mostly that Kanan didn't want me to act so rash and how I had grown up so much. I argued that the Empire ruined me for ever being a kid in spirit. Onthant broke it up and we got back into the car.

The next day we arrived in my hometown of Cleveland, Ohio. While we were pulling into a gas station, Kanan lost control of the vehicle and ran it into the curb, causing some pretty bad problems. Soon, my old fiance showed up and greeted us. His name was Martin Novella; we had gotten engaged a while back in an attempt to get me out of the foster system. He got the silent message from me to not mention nothing more to my dad that he was nothing more than an old friend as Onthant did not know anything of Martin and that we were no longer on for the marriage. He helps us push our car to his house where we're greeted by his father and mother, Reverend Richard Novella and Janet Novella. They offer us to come to church with them, and we go with them as we figure we have enough time to spare to get to St. Louis. The Novella's were gracious enough to let us stay at their place after service as we still needed to fix our car. That evening, I was talking to Martin and I learned that apparently most of the world thought the moment I threw Rayley and discovered my Force-abilities was perceived as a magic trick. Also, I could notice that Ezra was starting to get jealous of Martin as Martin showed his affection for me through flirting.

We spent the night at the Novella's and the demons still had found me. I had to fight one in the very early morning before anyone woke up. This fight ended up with me falling off the roof after I killed it. Kanan saw this and he helped a little with the mud on me and I tended a little to the scratches I was brandished with. Later that morning, the others noticed all the scratches on me and I had to make up the story of me fighting a racoon. Later, I was fixing the car with my dad when I figured out what was wrong with the car as I knew the model we had had a recall on this certain problem. I told of me being in foster care and working in a mechanic shop and he started to feel bad about giving me and Kanan up. We had a bonding moment as I condoned that and I actually smiled the first time since Empire day. A  
bit after that, Kanan and I also had a small bonding moment as we sang a song together that I had taught him before Empire day. Later after that, Martin and I taught Ezra and Rae how to play basketball.

The next morning, we left as we had completely fixed our car. Sadly, we didn't get farther than the Quicken Loans Arena where the Cavs play until we were attacked by a group of monsters. They were chimeras, a Greek mythological creature. I'm pretty sure to this day that Abeloth sent these at me to be ironic as my name "Athena" was the name of a Greek goddess. For some reason, by instinct, I knew that these monsters were lured by light. This way, we were able to use our lightsabers to lure them into two separate groups and take them out.

That night, Kanan was driving while we were all asleep when the GPS shorted out. As he couldn't read the way Earthlings write, he took a wrong turn. We woke up in Dalton, Georgia in the morning and I was so infuriated at him that I could've killed him. Onthant had to break up our fight once more. We decided to go to the local library where we printed off a map to St. Louis and I taught Ezra and Kanan how to read our way of writing on Earth for the English language/Basic. While there, a lady named Diane greeted us as she had known me because of the time I spent in Dalton when I was a foster child and I often hid in the library when my foster parents would force me to be in beauty pageants. The group was sure to tease me about this when we visited a Waffle House.

That night, probably around midnight, we reached St. Louis. We did a mind-trick on this guy who was a worker at a hotel and we got a room for us to spend the night. But, that night wasn't so sound for me. Back on Lola Sayu...when my "incident" happened...I basically blacked out in my mind and couldn't tell what I was doing nor really remember. But, this dream I had was the memory of me doing this as I watched through my own eyes. I sobbed as I had no idea I could ever do such a horrendous act. So much time has passed and I still have nightmares of that day on Lola Sayu. My conscious in me screaming that I'm a monster...that I was no better than the Sith...I _murdered_ innocent _children._ I was never truly able to forgive myself for what I did. I went outside of our hotel room so I wouldn't wake the others as I cried. My father was up as it was his turn to keep watch in case any demons showed up. He had to stop me from nearly destroying a vending machine as I took out my rage onto it. He and I talked through the night as he calmed me down, but I refused to tell him about Lola Sayu. I refused to tell anyone. Not even my brother.

When the next day came, December 31st, 2016, I became an extreme nervous wreck. No monsters attacked us, which made me even more of a train wreck of pure anxiety. RIP to all those bugs who I killed with my lightsaber that buzzed near me as I attacked whatever sound was made. When I went out into the city and hopped onto the rooftops of buildings, I decided to meditate. I needed answers on how to defeat Abeloth, so I asked Father. I could hardly see him as everything was blurry due to the fact I was on Earth. He told me that my mom knew of my fate to fight Abeloth and the holocron she left behind was the key to prison that was located in the Gateway Arch that I would enter at midnight. My family and I were to set out that night to go the arch so they'd fight off any demons that would be released when Abeloth's doors were to open.

Before I left to fight the Bringer of Chaos, I left a death note and gave it to my brother in case I never came back. It basically told of everything I wanted to let the others know if I was to die. This even included the events of Lola Sayu. At near midnight, I had gotten to the top of the Gateway Arch. I cleared all the tourists out when I pulled the fire alarm so I could blast a hole on the top of the arch and climb onto the top on the outside. I wasn't able to bring my lightsaber since there was a barrier on Abeloth's prison for no weapons are able to be brought in from the entrance I was going in from. I fell backwards as the clock struck twelve as the fireworks for New Year's blasted me backwards. A large portal opened because of my mother's holocron in the middle of the Gateway Arch that I flung myself into and I fell into Abeloth's prison.

She was hideous to say the least. And...she was too powerful for me. Way more powerful. Now...you may be asking "Athena, if she was too powerful for you, how come the universe isn't destroyed? And how come you didn't die?". And the truth is...I did indeed die, but the universe was saved. In fact, I died several times to be more precise.

I was stabbed through the heart(and my Imperial symbol that was burned onto my back) with the Dagger of Mortis. But, I came right back and kept fighting. As she saw that I had more power than she had originally thought, she pulled a trick out of her greasy sleeve. She ripped my deceased mother, Cyla Dume, out of Daughter's realm. She threw her down and attacked me, grabbing ahold of my left shoulder and burning it like acid. Then she got her hand over my left eye and burned it, blinding it. I managed to get the Dagger of Mortis out of her hand and stabbed her. She disappeared in a cloud of black dust just like everyone of her minions did when I killed them. Her face still haunts my dreams when she disappeared. I was able to heal my mother and we were able to leave with the holocron and Dagger of Mortis as the prison of Abeloth was closing.

We reunited with Rae, Ezra,Kanan, and my father. My brother, father, mother, and I had a tearful reunion as my mother was back with us. I was so happy. It was probably one of the happiest moments in my life.

But...it was a very short moment as it was interrupted. Abeloth. She came back and was bigger than before as she was now on Earth. I tricked her into letting her take over my body and posses me. I still feel a chill down my spine when I think of her possessing me. Taking over my body. After my family had fought me...well...Abeloth in my body me...they were all knocked out except for Kanan. She was Force choking him in mid-air when I was able to fight back and take over my body. I was able to grab Kanan's blaster and aim it at myself.

My brother had to watch as I pulled the trigger of the blaster that was pointed just above my left eye. He had to watch his little sister take her own life. It's actually funny know that I think of it. My foster mom who was buried in NYC and who I had mourned was killed the same way. We were both fighting our demons inside of us and we both ended it all with the pull of a trigger.

I was able to heal myself and bring myself back to life. I teased Kanan for crying so much later on when we got back to the rebellion.

I was able to heal my eyeball so I actually had one for my left eye, but I still can not see out of it as it was forever blind. My shoulder still bears a horrible scar as well as the left side of my face. I never told anyone about me having to shoot myself and I kept that wound hidden from everyone. Though, the scar through my heart and my Imperial symbol, I display proudly as I take it as a representation of a slash over the Imperial symbol. But, after that night in St. Louis, I can not say or hear Abeloth's name without nearly snapping.

That night at the hotel in St. Louis, Kanan and my dad talked and Kanan learned we had an uncle who was also our mother's former Padawan. My mother finding my dad's younger brother to be Force sensitive being the way they had met. It was a little shocking to learn who our uncle was, him being the bounty hunter that tried to kill us and also being the man that saved me from a shadow demon in NYC. My mother sang me a song as I tried to fall asleep. It was the same song she sang to her Padawan when he was younger and the same song Jalo mumbled back in New York.

We reunited with the rebellion the next day and I greeted my Master with a hug as I had missed her so much.

As we were back with the rebellion, we resumed Jedi training. Cyla became Rae's main teacher as Ahsoka was mine and Kanan was Ezra's. I cut my hair short and had my left bang cover my blind eye and blaster wound. I dyed the left side of my hair black with red highlights and the right side of my hair was dyed white with highlights of mint green with about a third of my hair still left blonde on the top of my head. I hid my blind eye because I felt other rebels from other cells often stared at it and the deep scar it left. I never showed anyone the wound from shooting myself; having always kept a band aid over it and saying it was a pimple underneath.

Also, I had my parents take my cabin on the main ship and I then on shared a cabin with my brother on the Ghost.

Later on, I went on a mission with Ahsoka and accidentally dropped my "death note" I had made back in St. Louis. Ezra had read it and later confronted me about it, having read all of it. He seemed to be condoning and non-judgmental, but I still was plenty defensive and harsh towards him as I never wanted to talk about that ever again.

When my Master,brother, and Ezra left for Malachor, we had some adventure on Chopper Base too. Jalo arrived and warned us about the United States threatening to give up our location to the Empire if we didn't return the nuclear missile we had that belonged to them. As he had returned, I noticed his eyes no longer had any brown in them and instead looked just like my father's icy blue eyes. My father reluctantly fixed Jalo's com he had that could contact the U.S. and Cyla had to keep Rae back from killing Jalo. We were able to contact Earth and work out a deal where we gave up the missile with no strings attached.

When I felt Ahsoka die through the Force, I cried my eyes out. My eyes turned red out of the pure and utter hatred I had towards the Force for taking my Master away. Jalo was able to remind me to keep to the light after a while and my eyes turned back to their natural color. Jalo was condoned by Cyla and Onthant as he asked for forgiveness. Ezra and my newly blinded brother returned and I was only able to restore my brothers eyes so they were at least there, but he was still blind.

I still blame myself for my brother being blind as I was too stupid on how to heal him properly for him to see.

Jalo decided to stay in the rebellion after a while after Rae offered for him to stay. He also gave Ezra his green lightsaber he had made when he was a Padawan and he continued to use his red one.

After Malachor, Ezra and I constantly fought with each other as we both blamed each other for what happened. We made up one night after we had a big fight and we talked as we sat under the moonlight. We made up and we hugged. This hug soon nearly became a kiss if it wasn't for my dad, brother, Rae, Jalo, Rex, and Zeb to have caught us just before our lips met.

Hera and Cyla had to protect Ezra from Onthant as he went into over-protective-father-mode. They decided we'd be punished later and we all went to bed.

As my family all went off, I noticed something. A flicker of what the crew was like before Malachor. Sabine and Rae acting like sisters, Zeb and Chopper playfully teasing Ezra and Hera having to lovingly break it up. Then I noticed Kanan and myself. Kanan seemed so somber and serious since he was blinded...and I was starting to do that too. But...I was less severe.

Then I realized I wasn't the girl that went by the name Abigail Foster. I wasn't as goofy, as playful, as carefree as Abigail. I was Athena Jarrus. I was the young-woman who was now a warrior. Abigail Foster died, though a little of her spirit may rise in me very seldomly.

I wasn't a little girl.

I was now a soldier.

I wasn't a foster child.

I had a _real_ family.

I had a home.


End file.
